


Deus Ibi Est

by charmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester single minded soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deus Ibi Est

  
**Video Title:** Deus Ibi Est  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Deus Ibi Est by Isobel Campbell  & Mark Lanegan  
 **Show/Character:** Supernatural - John Winchester  
 **Length/Format:** 2:51, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Summary:** John Winchester single minded soldier.

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 35MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/DeusSPN_Charmax_720.zip)   
[stream @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3XN8s5poNY&feature=channel_page)

 **Credits/Titles/Effects**  
I’ve been leaning more towards simple ones lately and I really wanted to flex some of my muscles in After Effects. I did a lot of playing around with cameras in 3 dimensional space for this vid. Most of the ones in the body of the vid are meant to be invisible but the titles are supposed to be a nod to the fact that they are there.

 **Narrative**  
I felt it was important to get John’s back-story out of the way as soon as possible so that we know where he’s coming from without having to go over it all. So the intro is a montage of misery for poor old John, leading to him becoming a single minded man with a mission. Find gun! Get gun! Kill YED! If ever anyone were “Leaving Salvation” it’s John (the sign even has his initials) His sons are reminders of the past and also have become hunters in their own rights, something the sad man holding his kids close to him would not have wanted but he made them soldiers anyway. How can those not be sad shores?

There really isn’t “an unknown force” as such. He always knows what he’s doing and why even if it is against his will. The colt was made for demon hunting and over the years bullets have been used by John’s “ancestors”, his predecessors. The colt as the key to the Hell Gate is kind of a leap in logic that frankly, I still don’t really buy it but what the heck, it looks cool.

Even before he’s dead and in Hell, John is underground in the darkest, dankest places, trying to protect his sons from the worst that can happen whilst still being fully prepared to put them on the frontline.

The montage of mythology shots leads us to the colt as the solution. And here we have Dean looking at the gun with greedy eyes but its Daddy’s gun and he can’t have it, not yet. There are other hunters and they have families and they get killed and that’s really not John’s concern because there’s only one death that really mattered to him. Dean is surrounded by dead things and yet he’s still better off than his dad because yet again John is in the bowels of the earth trying to fix everything on his own.

It’s around the line “soldiers come and soldiers go” that John’s attitude to Dean changes he will sacrifice himself for his son so that he can complete the mission. So now Dean gets the colt. A gun and a mission isn’t much of an inheritance but it’s all the eldest Winchester son can expect. Sam is not necessarily to be trusted and certainly is not the right man for this job. John’s not there, in fact he’s never there he’s in a tatty old photo, a reminder of a life that got burned away.

The deal is struck, Dean is saved and John is damned and yet when you make a deal with the devil for the right reasons “God is present” or at least John thinks so. (I think Bobby would disagree.)

So it’s time for John to bow out and leave his eldest son to fight the battle. He leaves with a sense of calm, not so the YED who seems to wonder if he’s made a mistake. History repeats itself so Dean will sacrifice himself for Sam even though he knows what it is like to be on the receiving end of that particular chunk of guilt.

John breaks out of Hell and uses that one last chance to do just enough to give his son time to complete the mission. Dean learned love and sacrifice from his dad and now it’s payback time. The fact that the YED never saw it coming proves that John made the right decision that Dean was the man for the job. And we get the nearest thing to a happy ending that the tragic Winchesters are ever likely to have.

I think the decision to not show Mary but to choose clips that showed her absence was the right decision. She has left a void in their lives and so she is kind of the same in the vid, she’s a tombstone, a photograph, an empty space.

So this is a vid about John the soldier as much as it is John the father. The marching beat of the song emphasises this as does the matter of fact, determined delivery.

 

 **Deus Ibi Est by Isobel Campbell & Mark Lanegan**

Against my will to these sad shores  
An unknown force has drawn me  
Bound unto a future shaped by ancestors before me  
Day on day I march the beat to someone else's drum  
I have searched far foreign lands there's nowhere left to run

Impending storm rise up rise up  
Oh demons I shall shame you!  
Look down the barrel of my gun and one by one I'll name you  
Day on day my brothers leave go marching off to war  
Yet we never understand for what we're fighting for

Ubi caritas et amor  
Ubi caritas  
Deus ibi est

Worldly desires and worldly gains  
Designed for worldly men  
I'm a master of the heart with ears and hands to lend  
Soldiers come and soldiers go some changed by love for thee  
A circle in the chain of life all fighting to be free

Ubi caritas et amor  
Ubi caritas  
Deus ibi est

So come my lord and we shall dance  
To God's own private drum  
Sweet Jesus and the holy vine  
The afterlife to come  
Day on day I march the the beat to someone else's drum  
I have searched far foreign lands there's nowhere left to run

Ubi caritas et amor  
Ubi caritas  
Deus ibi est  
Latin translation: Where there is tender care and love, God is present.


End file.
